In the case of the common eyeglasses, the temple bars are folded inward and then the eyeglasses are put into an eyeglass case to be carried away. That kind of operation is very inconvenient, particularly for elderly folks who use bi-focal eyeglasses and need to put on and take off the bi-focal eyeglasses frequently.